My Puppy
by Trio-Spade
Summary: Seto kiba finds jou sitting outside the hospital as he gose to visit his brother. but whats this? jou's been abused and used like some doll. what will the grate seto kiba do?
1. ch1

YUGIOH! This is a Seto/Jou fic. Major angst beating and rape. All brought to you from my severely warped mined. YA! This is a song fic! The songs are from Avril Lavigne. Let Go. I'm only using certain parts of the songs in sort of like a re-mix fashion. Kaiba thinks in and Jou thinks in / . ./ and the song is in . . . .

Beta: Kime

My Puppy

Seto Kaiba sat in his limo as he headed to the Domino City Hospital. Mokuba had been admitted there a week ago by their personal doctor to have his appendix removed. But Mokuba wasn't just in for his appendix, he was also to have his tonsils and adenoids removed two day's after his appendix operation. Today was the day Mokuba was scheduled to go under for his appendix. The little boy was a little nervous to go under, it was his first operation and all, so Seto promised that he would come and see him to the operating room then be waiting for him when he came out.

The limo came to a stop in front of the hospital. The driver quickly got out and came around and opened Seto's door. He calmly stepped out not even seeming to acknowledge the man still holding the car door.

"Go Back, I will call you to pick me up latter." With that Kaiba headed to the doors of the hospital. What met him at the door was someone he wasn't expecting. Sitting on the metal bench in front of the hospital next to the doors was Jou.

Seto's heart wrenched at the condition he saw Jou in. Jou was sitting there with his head bowed down and looked to be asleep. He was wearing a pair of tattered cut of sweat pants and a dirty hospital gown for a shirt. Both of his legs were cast and the way his chest stuck out from the gown, Seto could assume that his chest was cast as well. The cast on his legs were crudely done as if some quack had just slapped the plaster onto his legs. Jou's right arm was wrapped in an ace bandage as well.

Kaiba stepped up to Jou. Kaiba thought. He was brought out of his mussing when he heard soft sobbing as if some one was fighting hard not to cry but wasn't winning. As he got closer to Jou he found that the sounds were coming from him. When Kaiba was next to Jou, he knelt down and reached out a hand to place on his shoulder.

"Katsuya . . . . ." Kaiba said as he sat his hand on Jou's shoulder. Jou eminently shrank back and threw his head up to see Kaiba. Kaiba gasped in shock, Jou's face was covered in server burses, his lower lip was cut and his eyes were full of the tears he wasn't going to let fall. As soon as Jou registered who Kaiba was he eminently turned back to normal; a little too quickly for Seto's liking.

"God Kaiba! Don't spook me like that! . . . . . . . . . . Eh now what do ya want! Did ya come here just to give me even more shit! If so I don't need it right now!" Kaiba wasn't fazed by Jou, he new that the blond was just trying to cover this up.

"Katsuya what happened?" Kaiba kept his normal 'high class ass' tone. A look of panic passed threw Jou's face before he regained control. / I can't tell him it'll just give him more to bug me bout, not to mention it will just give that bastard a new resin to beat me.

"I was in an accident if it's any of your business." Jou hissed out as he leaned forward to show he wasn't scared of Kaiba. Just then a burst of chilly autumn air swept up. It blew at Jou's hospital gown giving Kaiba a glimpse of the crudely done chest cast and all the deep, ugly colored burses and shallow cuts. Seto began to take sympathy on the blond.

"Katsuya do you need a ride home? I can call my limo and have the driver take you home." Kaiba offered in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"OH SHUT UP! No I don't need a ride; my dad should be here soon to get me. I don't need sympathy. Especially yours!" Jou snapped as he shivered almost violently from the cold. Holding his shoulders as he tried to hold the gown down and keep some of his own body heat in. Kaiba stood up and brought a hand to his shoulder. Jou flinched and stiffen as if preparing to be hit. Kaiba blinked, he himself had never raised a hand to Jou so why would the boy think that he would hit him now?

Kaiba shouted in his mined. As he pulled his blue trench coat off and wrapped it around Jou. It was warm from his own body as he buttoned it up on Jou. Jou blinked several times while Kaiba buttoned the coat. Kaiba stood to head into the hospital so not to be late to see his little brother.

"You can give it back to me at school. But till then keep it and stay warm." Kaiba said before Jou could protest. He went into the hospital and to his brother's room leaving Jou on the bench. Jou watched Kaiba leave, his eye's fallowing the brunet threw the doors.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby

/Kaiba, thank you. . . . . . . . . . . . . . I whish I could tell you how I really feel about you. But I know you. You would be discussed that the 'MUT' wanted you. I just whish you could have given me your coat because you cared and not because you pitied me. I don't want your pity I want . . . . . . . . I want your love. . . . . . . . GODS! STOP FEELING SORRY FOR MYSELF! I'M JUST THROWING MYSELF A PITY-PARTY! I'M AN IDIOT AND A FOOL TO THINK LIKE THIS! I'M USLESS, INCOMPETANT, UGLY, AND AN OVERAL PIG! WHY ANYBODY ASSOCATES WITH ME IS BEYOND ME! NO I know why they associate with me, it's because they pity me! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . And it hurts. I whish some one would not pity me but would take me away some where and love me. NO JOUNOUCHI! Don't start pitting yourself again/

Silent tears ran down Jou's face as he laid down on the bench and balled up best he could so he could keep warm within Seto's coat. His legs and chest where starting to throb. His burses ached along with the sting of his cuts. He watched as ether people passed by ignoring him. But he really didn't care for the coat smelt of Seto, and that's all he needed right now.

/At least I'm invisible to the ethers./

Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real

Kaiba walked into his little brother's room. He still had half an hour before the started prepping him. Mokuba was sitting up looking at the Feral Imp plushy that Seto had gotten him when Seto made his first few bucks when Kaiba Corp. first started.

"Hey squirt." Seto piped as he stepped over to the bed and rustled Mokuba hair playfully.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba squealed as he jumped at Kaiba wrapping his arms around the tall brunet as he stood on his bed. Kaiba sat a hand on top of Mokuba's head.

"Seto do I have to go?" Mokuba asked as he looked up into deep blue eye's of his brother.

"Yes you do." Seto replied calmly.

"But I don't want to." Mokuba said as he laid his head down on Seto's chest. Kaiba petted Mokuba's head.

"Has the doctor came and seen you yet?" Seto asked in a quiet tone.

"Ya, he came and gave me a shot and said it would make me fall asleep." Mokuba replied with a yawn. Seto gave a small smile.

"Seto I'm nerves." Mokuba said quietly.

"Here let go I want to show you something. . . . ." Mokuba let go wondering what Seto wanted to show him. Seto pulled the right side of his shirt from his pants and lifted it up, showing a thin faded pink scar on his pale skinned abdomen. Mokuba poked at the tight scar.

"What's that from?" the smaller Kaiba asked as he looked up at his older brother.

"That is the little momentum from when I had my appendix out. You'll have one too but yours will be smaller and less noticeable." Seto said as he tucked his shirt back in.

"Oh, why will mine be different?" Mokuba asked around a lion sized yawn.

"Because I had mine taken out seven years ago and with in that time medical technology has become more advanced." Seto explained.

"Oh." Mokuba yawned again and crawled over to Kaiba. Kaiba scooped Mokuba up and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He cradled Mokuba in his arms.

"The sun is setting, Every thing is sleeping, It's time to spread your wings, Spread your wings and come fly with me, We'll fly to the moon then back again, Soaring over sea's and threw the silky clouds. . . . . . ." Seto sang as the sedative began to fully kick in. He stopped when the doctor stepped in.

"Ahh, I see that the sedative has kicked in, well were going to take him and get him prepped. He should be out in an hour and a half at the most." The doctor said as Seto laid Mokuba down in the bed and covered him up. He went to place the plushy in the crook of Mokuba's arm but the doctor stopped him.

"I'm sorry but he can't take that with him. It's not sterile." Kaiba nodded and held onto the doll as Mokuba was wheeled out. Seto sat there for a few mints before becoming thirsty. He left the room and headed to the vending machine and got a soda. He returned to Mokuba's room and waited a while longer holding the Feral Imp plushy in his lap. /Why did I act like that towards Katsuya/

Mokuba was wheeled back into the room still under. He looked peaceful, calm and . . . . . . . . Warm. For some resin this brought Jou back into his thoughts. /Why am I thinking about that MUT! . . . . . . . . . . .Because he was sitting in tattered rags out in the cold and most likely in pain/ He gave his head a mental shake, clearing his mined.

"He should wake up in an hour. That will give you about an hour to visit before you have to leave." The doctor said as he left. Seto nodded, he moved over to the bed and tucked Mokuba's plushy in next to him before he sat back down in the chair he had occupied.

Mokuba woke up an hour later just as the doctor had said. First thing Mokuba did was try to sit up, which proved difficult because of the stitches pulled and hurt. Seto gave a smirk and got up. He went over to the bed and stood next to Mokuba and gently pushed him back down. Mokuba was still quite drowsy and disoriented from the medicines as he raised his hands up.

" 'ig brother . . . . . ." Mokuba said hoarsely from his throat being dry. Seto understood his brothers want and gently scooped Mokuba up and held him as he gently rocked in the chair. Sometimes Mokuba would trade in his attitude for the comfort of being in his big brothers arms and Seto could never say no to Mokuba when he simply wanted his older brother to hold him. The doctor came in to shatter the moment.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You have to leave." He whispered not wanting to wake Mokuba. Seto nodded dismissing the doctor, who took the hint and left. Seto got up from his seat with Mokuba in his arms. He laid the younger Kaiba down and tucked him in.

"I have to go now Little Brother but I will come back in the morning." Kaiba whispered. Mokuba gave a moan of discomfort as his brothers warm, gentle-strong arms left. Kaiba laid a small kiss on Mokuba's forehead and left.

Seto Kaiba was walking out of the door of the hospital and was going to call up his limo when he saw something dark blue from the corner of his eye. He turned and looked at the bench. There laid a blue lipped Jou shivering fiercely as he huddled in Seto's trench coat to keep warm.

"KATSUYA!" Kaiba shouted as he ran over to Jou. He scooped the blue lipped boy up into his arms and ran back into the hospital. A doctor that had been standing at the secretary desk turned to see who was coming in before rushing over to them.

"Oh dear . . . . . . I take it his father didn't come for him again." The doctor heaved a large sigh.

"What do you mean 'again'? And why aren't you helping him instead of standing their wile I hold him?" Kaiba shouted at the doctor.

"I can't do anything for him." The doctor said calmly.

"And Why Not!" Kaiba snapped.

"His father doesn't have insurance on him and Jou has a very high hospital bill. I want to help him but because of the bill, I can't." The doctor waved Kaiba off.

"How much is the bill?"

"$2800,000" the doctor replied dryly.

"That's pocket change! I'll pay his bill! I want his cast done properly and I want him completely healthy NOW or you're fired!" Kaiba hissed angrily as he locked his arms around Jou protectively. The doctor nodded and called for a gurney. Kaiba sat Jou down reluctantly knowing that it was for the best and watched Jou leave.

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you

Kaiba paced back and forth in the hall next to the door that the doctor had taken Jou into. Why was he so worried about the pup? He had to admit that when he saw Jou curled up on that bench, his face pail and lips turning blue, shivering so hard you could have monitor him on a seismograph, that he had been scarred, scarred that he hadn't gotten to him in time.

I should have made sure he was picked up before I came up to Mokuba! I should have made him take my limo home! Kaiba stopped pacing and looked at the door.

He thought. Then that annoying pest he was forced to call his consciences piped up.

Kaiba was brought out of his retrieve when the doctor came out wiping last bits of casting material from his hands.

"Well unfortunately I had to re-brake his legs so I could set them properly but that was fixable. What I'm worried about is that with his chest injuries that he might have contracted pneumonia so were going to keep a close eye on him. Also the thought to be sprain, after an x-ray, was found to be several hairline fractures in his wrist bones so I have cased his wrist as well." he said looking pleased with himself. Kaiba released a sigh before looking the doctor back in the eye.

"Can you tell me who did this to him?" he asked all seriousness coming over the doctor's young futures.

"Yes, but until Jounouchi Katsuya is willing to testify and such there is nothing we can do."

"I don't care I want to know who did this to him." Seto said becoming irritated.

"It's his father. Every one here knows it but we can't prove it. The man's a drunkard. He literally threw Jounouchi out of his car at the hospital doors to day when he dropped him off." Kaiba blinked he could not believe what he was hearing.

"I want Jou moved into my brother's room and I will be taking over his medical charges."

"Of cores Mr. Kaiba."


	2. ch2

Jou awoke to the feeling of dull pain in his legs chest and arm that grew steadily into a pulsing ache. He gave a moan and raised his good arm to cup over his eyes. Wait why was he warm and why did he hear voices?

Kaiba's head snapped up from talking to Mokuba who was sitting sideways on his lap playing with his game boy, when he heard Jou moan. He got up and sat Mokuba back in his bed.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Katsuya's awake, I'm going to go and get the doctor." Seto said as he stepped out. In a matter of mints Seto was back and he found Jou with his eyes covered buy his only good appendage. Seto went and stood on the right side of Mokuba's bed while the doctor went and stood on the same side of Jou's bed, blocking Seto's view of Jou's upper half.

"Jou, Jou are you awake?" the doctor said gently.

"Yah but where am I?" Jou asked not taking his hand from his eyes.

"You're back in the hospital. You gave-"

"WHAT? NO, NO, damn it! He's going to be pissed!" Jou sat up abruptly and swayed with the pain and unease from his injuries.

"Jou! Come on you can't leave yet! You're still considered to be in an unstable condition! You nearly froze out there on the bench!" the doctor said franticly trying to get Jou to lie back down. Jou had now taken out his I.V. and was trying to get off the bed and walk even with both his legs broken, the doctor obviously not strong enough to hold him back.

"No what if came to get me while you had me in here! Damn it! I'm going to be in so much trouble when I make it home!" Jou was wobbling on his cast feet as he tried to walk. The pain he was feeling was obvious in the way his face was contorted and the sheen of sweat that he was working up. He obviously had not taken notice of Seto or Mokuba.

Seto patted Mokuba's shoulder when his little brother looked up at him worried for Jou's state. Seto moved from the side of the bed and came up behind Jou and place an arm at the back of the blond's knees and another agents his back as he scooped Jou up.

"What the-!"

"Watch your langue pup, my brother is sharing this room with you." Seto warned as he laid Jou back down in the hospital bed. Jou's eyes were wide and he looked like he wanted to cry, badly. The doctor put the I.V. back into Jou's arm checked him over.

"Ok, you look ok right now, but don't try that again or I will have Jack and Mark come in and strap you down. I'm going to go and get some gloves; the box in here is empty so I can check your rips and tares again. I don't want you to get an infection and you should thank Mr. Kaiba, he paid off your bill for you so now you can be cared for properly instead of by the crocks down stairs." He then turned to Mokuba.

"I was on my way to get you, I need to take you down and get you ready for your tonsillectomy, ok?" Mokuba nodded. Seto stepped over to Mokuba's bed and picked him up, setting him down in the wheel chair next to the door. The doctor started to wheel out.

"Thanks Jeff." Jou said before the doctor was completely out the door.

"No problem but don't just thank me thank Mr. Kaiba too." With that Jeff left. It wasn't till Jeff had been gone for a good three mints did what he said sink in.

"What did he mean by rips and tears pup?" Seto asked as he sat down in the chair he had moved between the beds. Jou looked down his cheeks turning red and eyes shadowed by his hair in shame. That was all Seto need to know, his body moved of its own accorded as he stood up and sat on the edge of Jou's bed. He wrapped his arms around Jou's shoulders and pulled him to his chest in a protective embrace. He brought one hand up and rested it on the top of Jou's head.

Jou had never been held like this before. The way Kaiba was holding him was like he was trying to protect him. He couldn't resist any more. He broke down holding on tightly to Seto's shirt, he cried and Seto let him, holding the blond boy as tightly as he would allow himself. It was quite awhile before Jou calmed down again, and when he did he realized what he had done. He had cried his heart out on Seto Kaiba's shoulder and now Seto Kaiba was holding him still. Jou quickly broke away and curled in on himself best he could with his injuries. He cursed himself for being so stupid. Now Kaiba was sure to beat the pulp out of him.

Kaiba was appalled at the way Jou cowered in front of him hiding his face but Kaiba could still hear the sobs that Jou was letting out. Kaiba moved closer on the bed and pulled Jou back to him setting him down in his lap. He petted Jou's hair gently.

"Jou I'm not going to hurt you and he's never going to touch you again." Seto said sternly. Jou looked up at him. His black and blue face disbelieving.

"Why do ya care! You hate my guts! I bet you think this is the best thing that could ever happen don't you!" Jou accused as he fought to get away to hide but Kaiba was stronger and his grip unrelenting.

"No Jou I would never wish some thing like this to happen to you. And I care because I know how much it hurts and no one deserves that pain Jou. Especially you." Jou stopped struggling tears running silently down his face.

"How would you know what I'm going threw? You're the grate Seto Kaiba!" Jou said in a snide tone. He then flinched as if he was expecting something nasty to happen. Seto pulled Jou to his chest and began to rock gently.

"I was not always 'The grate Seto Kaiba', Jou, I'm human too if you can believe that. I know the pain of being abused, Jou. My stepfather would beat me every night when he got home and then he would commence to drinking."

"Guess you do know then." Jou said in a hushed voice.

"Yes Jou, I know I also know what it's like to be r-raped." Jou flinched and clung to Seto.

"I didn't say I was raped." Jou stated.

"You don't need to I know the sighs. I've had rips and tares checked before, Jou. You're not alone any more. I have already set every thing up."

"You. . . . you. . .what?"

"Once Mokuba is released you will come and stay with us. My privet doctor will tend to you." Jou's eyes were huge.

"Why? I thought you hated me?" he asked innocently.

"Because I want to help, because I don't want anyone to go threw what I had to." Kaiba said gently.

"Kaiba?"

"What?"

"Can we be friends? To tell you the truth, I never did like fighting with you."

"I don't see why not. And I never really like fighting with you either." They were quiet for a little while, while Seto continued to rock with Jou tucked safely in his arms and he petted Jou's hair. Jou broke the silence.

"Kaiba -"

"Seto." Kaiba corrected.

"K, Seto, so I don't have to go back?" Jou said hopefully.

"No Jou you will come with me and Mokuba and stay with us." Jou smiled. Jeff came back in without Mokuba and smiled as he saw Kaiba comforting Jou.

"Glad to see Jou took my advice and didn't try and run." he put on a pair of gloves and motioned for Seto to set Jou down. Seto laid him back on the bed and stepped aside. Jeff moved and stepped on a petal that raised the back of the bed up. Jou knew what he was going to do and also knew that it had to be done. Jeff moved and closed the dividing curtain, leaving Seto on the out side. Jeff stepped out a got a bottle of some slave like medicine, a few long q-tips, and a pair of rubber gloves from the box he had brought in.

"Ok Jou, I know this is going to be uncomfortable, but I need you to pull your knees as close to your chest as you can ok?" Seto heard Jou give an affirmative. Seto stepped from behind the curtain to find Jou's pour face a deep crimson as the doctor stretched and checked the rips and tears that were associated with Jou's rape. Seto moved over and sat on the edge facing the wall behind Jou. He wrapped his arms back around Jou, who buried his face in Seto's shoulder and held on to the back of Seto's sleeve in a death grip with his good hand.

Seto hear the jar being open and felt Jou shiver as he gave an uncomfortable moan as the doctor applied the salve to some of the nastier tears in Jou's inner walls. Seto gently rubbed Jou's back and massaged the nape of Jou's neck.

"Shh, I know it feels . . . . Odd but he's almost done Jou." Jou just clutched tighter to Seto's sleeve.

"There Jou, done, and Kaiba when I came her I had just finished with your brother and he was put into recovery. He should be back in here shortly then give him two hours and you all can go." Jeff said as he threw away the swabs and gloves. Seto nodded, Jou stayed in Seto's arms winching at the odd feeling of the salve. Seto continued to rub his back in soothing circles to try and help Jou loosen up. Jeff left and Seto moved so he was at a more comfortable angle and rocked Jou slowly.

"Thanks Seto, ya didn't have to do that."

"I know how awkward it is to have some one do that." Seto said shifting at the memory.

"Could you. . . . Could you not tell Yug and the rest of 'em bout this?" Jou asked.

"I wouldn't tell them any ways. It's your choice if you want them to know." Kaiba said solemnly.

"Thanks."

A couple of hours latter Kaiba was gathering Mokuba's things, and Jou was slipping the tattered sweats back on and putting the grimy hospital gown back on, while Mokuba was putting on his usual baggy jeans from the gap and a old navy long-sleeved sweater. Seto felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Jou had basically nothing except for what he was wearing now and there was no way he was going to take Jou back to his own home if it meant Jou being in possible danger. Jou sat on the edge of his bed playing with the tattered threads of the sweats obviously not looking at them.

"Jou, is your deck at your house?" Kaiba asked, he knew that Jou's most precious position was his dueling deck.

"No, Yugi keeps it at his house for me." Jou said not even raising his head. Kaiba sighed and went back to gathering Mokuba's things.

/Why did I agree to this? It's so obvious that it's not going to work out! Look me! I'm sitting here wearing an old dirty hospital gown as a shirt and a pair of ripped up sweats and they're standing there wearing expensive designer cloths. Well I know what to do./

"Hey Seto?" Jou said raising his head but looking off to the side at the wall.

"Yes Jou?" Seto said looking up from zipping Mokuba's bag.

"Could you just drop me off at the corner of 5th street and Apple Lane?" Jou asked a little apprehensively.

"Why?" Seto asked confused.

"Because that's where I live."

"But if you cant that's ok! I'll just call my dad and have. . . .Him. . . . . . . pick . . . . . . . . Please don't look at me like that." Jou had added quickly but he tapered off as he looked at Seto to find him glaring daggers at him, finishing in a small voice as he found his cast feet very interesting to stair at. Jou heard Kaiba walk over to him and stiffened up waiting for the impact of a fist. But it didn't come instead he found himself being held in Seto's arms once again.

"Jou I could not willingly put you back there. But tell me why you would even want to go back."

"I don't belong with you and Mokuba, the best place for me is back home. That's where I belong." Jou said as if it was one of the most obvious facts in the world.

"No Jou, you don't belong there. You belong somewhere where you can be safe and happy and I promise that if you just give it a chance you'll fit in perfectly with Mokuba and me." Seto said gently. Mokuba came up and crawled onto the Jou's bed wrapping his shorter arms around Jou to. He had been band from speaking for awhile but that didn't mean he could talk in ether ways.

"Now are we all ready?" Seto said happily trying to get back some cheer. Both Jou and Mokuba nodded but Jou kept his head down. Mokuba jumped onto Seto's back and latched on for a piggy back ride when Seto bent down and scooped Jou up. He walked over to Mokuba's bed and Jou grabbed Mokuba's overnight bag with his good hand and placed it lightly on top of him while Seto cared them out.


	3. ch3

"Ok runt, hop down." Seto said as he went threw the door of their mansion. Mokuba jumped off of Kaiba back and proceeded to run up to his room, grabbing his bag off of Jou's stomach as he went past them. Jou blinked at the little tornado. For some one who just had their tonsils out five hours ago, he sure was hyper.

"Wow, and here I thought Serenity was hyper when we were kids." Jou said more to himself then any one unparticular.

"Ya, nothing ever seems to really get him down. And he always seems to come out of the worst predicaments only slightly scathed." Seto said with a cocky grin. Jou seemed to have zoned out his eyes unfocused as he continued to look in the direction Mokuba had dashed off to.

"That's because he has someone ta keep him safe and he doesn't have ta worry about what we had to." Jou's voice was low and quiet. Seto just looked at him, he saw that Jou wasn't with him but had receded to some far off place in his mind. Seto frond, he knew it would take awhile before Jou would fully trust him, do to there unstable past relationship and the way he had been treated but he hoped that Jou would recover soon. Jou blinked a couple of times before looking up at Seto.

"So ya got a kennel for this shaggy mutt?" Jou said putting on a broad humorous smile to show no hard feelings. But Seto didn't take this as lightly as Jou was. Inside Seto cringed as his heart fell deep into his gut. How much pain did he do to this poor boy with his taunts about being worthless and nothing grater then a street mutt? He started to go up the stairs to where the bedrooms where.

"Jou I'm sorry, though I don't know how much it's worth but I apologies." He said solemnly. Jou looked at him with wide confused eyes, then he cast them down as understanding came upon him.

"That's ok Seto, I kinda figured that it wouldn't last, some things are just too good to be true, right? But do you mind if get cleaned up first, you probably already noticed, I kinda stink." He said with a small, sad, self-loathing smile. Kaiba blinked but he soon understood. Jou thought he was apologizing because he thought that Seto had changed his mind and was planning on taking him home after all. He opened his mouth but Jou cut him off with an anxious tone, but not looking up at him while he wrung and fidgeted with his hands.

"Though I'd like it a lot if we could stay friends, but that's only if you want to, I mean I'd like it but . . . . . . If you would prefer us not to be friends I guess that would be ok. But would it be wrong of me to ask for ya to just leave me alone? That's only if ya don't want to be friends. Could I still call you Seto? Or would you rather I call ya Kaiba again? Aw jease, now I'm ramblin like an idiot. Guess that's all ya can expect huh? Though thanks seriously, ya paid off my bill and I promises on top of my deck that I will pay ya back the money. Not ta mention that ya been real nice and all ta me-" by know Seto had gone into one of the spare rooms right next door to his and had laid Jou down. He cut the blond off by covering his mouth.

"Jou you're still staying here, I was apologizing for how I have treated you in the past. I was a complete and utter bastard towards you and there was no excuse for it, but still I apologize." He said quietly. He moved off the bed and clicked on the small lamp that sat on the nightstand next to the bed.

"I'm going to go and check on Mokuba and make sure he is in bed, then I will be back and we'll get you cleaned up. Like you said you kinda stink." Kaiba said as he headed to the door. He was just about to step threw the open door way when he heard Jou speak.

"Thanks Seto. You really never even had to lend me your coat but ya did and I don't think I could ever repay you." He said solemnly. Seto nodded and walked out. Jou laid there and slowly drifted off into lumber.

Seto walked down the hall till he came to a door with a hand full of Duel Monsters on it. The most pronounced one was a carving of Neo the Magic Swordsman standing in the center with his head tilted slightly as he smiled to a miniature Feral Imp that perched happily on its shoulder nuzzling his cheek. Seto knocked twice on the door before twisting the handle and walking in to find Mokuba sitting up on his bed in a clean pair of pajamas, starring at the plasma flat screen on the wall across from him as he played a PS2 game. Mokuba turned his head and smiled to his brother, Seto smiled back.

"I'm going to help Jou clean up then I'll make something that we all can eat. Sound good runt?" Seto asked as he walked over and ruffled Mokuba's hair. Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Maybe if you and Jou feel up to it, I'll bring you two into my room and we'll watch a DVD." Mokuba's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly up and down. Seto laughed.

"Alright, alright, we'll watch a movie after you and Jou eat k. but right now I need to go and tend to Jou, he doesn't have anything of his own any more." He saw the look of confusion his brother gave him.

"He had an accident and lost every thing, now leave it at that and go back to playing your game." Seto said gently as he went threw the door and back to the room that he had sat Jou in. When he walked threw the door his heart jumped. Jou laid there, having turned and curled up on his side snoring slightly as he slept. Seto couldn't explain why he felt like he did, but he couldn't help but smile at Jou. He was reluctant to wake the blond but he knew that he had to get him cleaned up and fed. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and slowly rolled Jou back on to his back.

"Come on Jou you need to get up, cleaned, and fed." Seto said gently as he rubbed Jou's shoulder with slight force. Jou's eyes scrunched shut before blinking open owlishly.

"Oh, sorry guess I dozed off, huh?" Jou said as he brought his good hand up and ran it threw his hair.

"That's alright, but you need to get cleaned and into some fresh cloths." Seto said as he helped Jou sit up.

"Um, slight problem Seto, I don't have anything here, all my stuff's at home."

"I'll get you new things, for right now you can barrow something of mine." Jou blinked.

"Come on lets get you washed up." And with an 'uff' of slight effort he scooped Jou up and took him to the bedrooms personal bath. He sat Jou down on the toilet seat before flipping on the light. He bent down and retrieved a couple of towels from under the sink along with a rag. He sat them on the counter top. He left but was back in a moment with what looked liked dark blue pajamas.

"Lets get you out of these rags shall we?" and with that he removed the hospital gown to revile Jou's cast chest and bruised flesh. He rose up and chucked the cloth into the small waist bin behind him. He looked at a seriously blushing Jou.

"You do know if you are embarrassed just say so, though you really have nothing to be embarrassed about." Seto said gently. He almost missed it but he caught what Jou mumbled in return.

"I have scars, and these bruises I bet aren't all that wonderful to look at either." Seto knew how he felt. Seto hated his scars and the only one who ever saw them was Mokuba, and that was rare. His little brother only saw them when they were swimming together or he took his shirt off when he was working out. Seto rubbed his chin slightly before heaving a sight as his hands came up and made quick work of the small buttons of his shirt. He peeled it off slowly and folded it over the towel wrack.

"You are not the only one with scars Jou, and I know how embarrassing and how awkward it is to have some people see them, but lets make a promise right now ok?"

Jou looked up to see Seto's pale back facing him as Seto fixed his shirt over the towel wrack. Jou blinked at the pale pink scars that marred that creamy skink. He blinked when Seto turned back around.

"What type of promise?" Jou asked innocently.

"That we won't keep anything from each either, alright?" Seto said gently. Jou nodded.

"Well now that I don't have to worry about my shirt getting completely drenched, lets get that hair of yours washed shall we?" Seto tapped his chin lightly.

"Seto,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Seto knew Jou's was thanking him for showing him his scars.

"Now how are we going to do this gracefully? Ah! That's it." He said in triumph as he lifted Jou up again and sat him down on the bath rug so he was leaning agents the bath tub. He turned the bathtub tap on; holding his hand under the water till it was just the right temperature.

"Ok lean back so I can wash your hair." Jou complied and tipped his head back over the rim of the tub. Seto grabbed a cup out from the cabinet under the sink and filled it with water from the bath tap and slowly poured it over Jou's hair. Seto did this a few times before he was happy with how wet Jou's hair was. Jou's hair was pretty long when it was wet Seto noticed as he ran his hands threw the golden locks. He reached over and grabbed the two bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"You have two choices, Apricot Sunshine, or Cinnamon and Spice. God who buys this shit, I know I don't. Probably some git from my company." Seto murmured. Jou gave a laughed that sounded so seat to Seto. He blinked as he realized that he wanted to make Jou laugh like that all the time. He wanted to make sure that Jou didn't go a day without smiling and these facts surprised him. He decided to let it be and figure them out later.

"Um, I don't care they both do the same thing right." Jou said as his laugh subsided. Seto smiled and decided on apricot. He squeezed a nice amount onto his palm and rubbed his hands together before working the shampoo into Jou's scalp. Jou closed his eyes and began to purr as Seto's strong hands massaged his scalp gently, working up a nice lather. Seto's smile widened as he listened to Jou. Out of the blue Jou gave a hiss of pain and pulled his head up.

"Jou, are you alright!" Seto asked quickly as he pulled up from the position Jou had left him in.

"Y. . . .Ya, I'm fine." He said quietly. Seto reach over and slowly and gently pulled Jou back so his head leaned back over the tub edge.

"Lets get your hair rinsed and then I'll take a look, you might have a contusion that was missed." Seto said softly as he began to pour water over Jou's head again. Once he was sure all the shampoo was out he grabbed a towel from the counter and wrapped it over Jou's shoulders and pulling his hair to lie on top of the towel. Seto slowly and gently parted Jou's hair several times before finding a nice purple bump above Jou's left ear.

"I'm sorry Jou, I must have hit this bump, but it doesn't look to bad." Seto said as his fingers lightly examined the bump. He left it be and gently picked Jou up once again.

"Now to get the rest of you washed." He said as he got a rag and got it wet with warm water from the sink tap before getting it soppy and handing it to Jou.

"I'll step out and you can get what ever part of you isn't cast washed, ok? I'll wait out side so just call when you're ready to come out. He stepped out and closed the door before leaning agents the wall.

He began to think. He already knew where his sexuality laid, that was no big surprise. He had to admit that when he first saw Jou he had been attracted to him, and now that he thought about it he really didn't know why he had been such a bastard to the poor boy. That revelation made him feel like a real ass. So why did he care so much? He knew that he should care some that Jou had been abused and he found it reasonable that he wanted to do every thing he could to get Jou out of that situation but why did he want to make sure that Jou never went a monument with out smiling or laughing? Or why he was willing to replace all Jou had lost or why he had willingly shown Jou his scars? Was he falling for the blond? No he couldn't be, could he? Oh yes lets just traumatizes the boy some more shall we? Seto sighed. Well if he was he knew there was nothing he could rightfully do about it so he decided just to wait, time would tell him, and if Jou seemed interested he would ask Jou but not till he was sure Jou was better. He was brought out of his retrieve by someone calling his name.

"Um, Seto I need help." He heard Jou call gently from inside. He turned swiftly and opened the door to see Jou with the towel he had had on his shoulders draped over his lap and the still somewhat soppy rag in his hand.

"I need to rinse off." He said quietly as he looked at his cast feet. Seto gave a smile as he took the rag and tossed it into the hamper. He grabbed another out from under the sink and got it wet with warm water and gave it back before stepping out again. He had just leaned back agents the wall when he heard his name called again.

"Seto?" Jou's voice was much quieter then before, like he was afraid to call upon Seto again.

"Yeah?" Seto said with a smile as he stepped back in. Jou was looking back at his feet and fidgeting.

"You threw away my cloths." He said quietly, turning his head to look longingly at the waist basket just out of his reach which held his tattered, dingy, rags. He tried to reach for it but nearly fell off the toilet trying. Seto frond, this was getting harder and harder. Jou had only looked at him a handful of times since there little conversation before leaving the hospital and now he was acting like the only thing that he was aloud to have had been taken. He steadied Jou back on the seat.

"Listen Jou, you're never going to have to wear shit like that again, do you understand me?" Seto said sternly.

"But Seto, that's the only thing I have here." Jou said quietly.

"We will go shopping once you feel up to it but till then you will wear these" Seto said as he picked up the dark blue silk pajama bottoms that must have slipped off the counter.

"I can't wear those." Jou stated with surprise as he finely looked Seto in the eye.

"Oh and why not? Are they not up to your standards your highness?" Seto said with mock malice but Jou took it the wrong way and flinched, curling in on himself, and bowing his head down to stair at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. Seto almost missed his reply, it was uttered so quietly.

"They're yours and they feel and look so expensive. I'd ruin them for sure if I was to put them on. Then you would be mad at me, worse then you are now." He mumbled. Seto looked down at Jou, his face slack and eyes wide. He could not believe what he was hearing. Jou thought that he was really mad at him, was afraid of ruining a pair of 'pajama' bottoms, for crying out loud, and believed that in doing so would make him even madder. Seto collapsed to his knees and drew Jou to him.

"Jou, I'm not mad I was only teasing, and those pants aren't expensive, I've had them for gods know how long and I could care less if they got ruined." Seto said softly as he held Jou. Jou just sat lax in Seto's arms.

"Seto, I really wish that you would just let me have my cloths back, let me go home and you stop being so nice." Jou murmured.

"What? Why, did you really prefer it when we were fighting?"

"No Seto, I like it that we're not fighting but you already paid my bill and that's going to take long enough for me to pay ya back, and I will never be able to pay you back all the money if I was to ruin those pants they're . . . . . they're. . . . . just stop Seto please!" Jou had started to cry silent tears when he had begun but now he was full out crying. He had raised his hands up and buried his face in them, not caring that the cast on his hand was rubbing roughly agents his bruised face. Seto let go of him, and sat him firmly on the toilet before standing again. He grabbed up the pajama bottoms, pulled off the towel that was still covering Jou's lap and with a swift movement Seto had taken the silk pants and pulled them over Jou's cast legs and with a slight jump on Jou's part had them on. He stood straight, grabbed his shirt of the rack and left. He'd had enough.

Seto was mad, no doubt about that. But it took him a good half hour in the kitchen trying to find something that Mokuba could have before he realized that it was really how Jou had been treated and not Jou he was mad at. It wasn't Jou's fault that his father was a bastard that had beaten and raped him. It wasn't Jou's fault that he had never had any nice things, not counting his dueling deck, his most prized possession, and was afraid that if he ruined something that he thought was expensive he would be punished or that Seto would get mad. It wasn't his fault that ether people, Seto included, had done almost every thing to make his life an even worse hell to live in. It wasn't Jou's fault that he didn't know what generosity was from ether people besides Yugi. No one had ever offered to help him, had they? It wasn't Jou's fault that he thought that he absolutely had to pay Seto back all the money that Seto had spent on his bill and would end up spending on him. It wasn't Jou's fault, nun of it was.

Seto sighed as he flopped down into one of the chair stools at the breakfast bar. He buried his face in his hands. Jou was scarred, he wasn't use to this type of place and Seto doubted that he was use to being treated with love . . . did he just think that? Oh dear he hoped he wasn't getting in over his head. But still, he doubted that Jou wasn't use to any of this, especially from him. He snapped his head up out of his hands when he heard a loud thud come from up stairs.

"OH GOD! I left him on the toilet in the bathroom!" Seto got up quickly, knocking the stool he had been sitting on over as he bounded his way up the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Seto . . . ." Jou mumbled as he watched Seto storm away. I did it again, didn't I? Jou thought, tears streaking his face his face more then when Seto held him. He had been rejected again.

I asked too much of him, he can't give me everything and I knew it! I always ask too much! The only thing I ever do is take and take! Now Seto is mad at me! I . . . . I knew that this would happen, I made him mad. I should have made him take me home! This is his house he shouldn't have to leave a room because I'm in it, this is his and Mokuba's home I have no right to be here intruding on his happiness. He got away by working hard, how in hell did I ever think that I was aloud to take the easy way out! It's not his job to take care of me! I need to start taking care of my self for once and not rely on some one like Yug' or Seto.

Tears still trekked heavily down his cheeks as he looked around. He knew he had to move. It wasn't Seto's job to carry him every where he need to go. He gave a hard sniff that turned into a shuddering sob. He sat there for awhile trying to calm down but it was no use. He just sobbed harder, though he knew it was his entire fault he was in this mess. If he hadn't have made his dad mad and hadn't have fought agents him he would be sitting in his room or be hanging out with Yugi and the ethers. If he had just not agreed to Seto bringing him home then they could still be friends but now he had ruined it. He always ruined everything. He still wondered what kept Yugi around.

I better start going. Least I stay too long and make him madder, gods know dad is going to skin me. He gripped the side of the counter and pulled himself up. Pain shot threw his legs as he wobbled there. He could do this, it was just a little pain, he wasn't going to get any more help, he had to do it on his own. He took a shaky shuffle of a step still holding, best he could, onto the counter top. But with the third step, his grip slipped, do to the bulk of his cast wrist, and the pain throbbing from the fractures. If at all possible his tears fell heavier from pain.

The fall seemed so slow as the rug slipped out from under him, taking his legs with it. He hit the wall before he hit the floor hard. It felt like he smashed every burse and bone into the surfaces of the wall and floor. It all just hurt so much, just too much. He balled full out, shuddering sobs of pain, and not just physical pain but the emotional pain that came from one who lived a life like his. He heard some one running but didn't care as he curled in on himself as his body was wracked by shudders of pain and sobs.

Seto burst in and saw Jou lying there crying, hard.

"Jou!" Seto shouted in horror at what he saw. Jou flinched and raised his head, showing red puffy eyes, wet face, and so much pain. He slowly uncurled himself and moved shakily to try and get onto his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry Seto, don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to make you mad, please tell me what to do and. . . And I'll fix it. I promise. I didn't mean to ask to much, I . . . I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked for so much. I shouldn't have been picky. I'm sorry Seto." Jou knelt there still trying to get up and move but shaking so badly with sobs and pain. Seto rushed to him but stopped dead in his tracks when Jou jumped up to his hands and knees as he threw himself into the nearest corner and curled in on himself.

"PLEASE DON'T! I . . . I'M SORRY SETO PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! I . . . I'll leave and you wont ever have to see or deal with me again! I swear just don't hit me. . . please Seto please don't hit me." Jou baled as he shook and his in the corner." Jou panicked, covering his head to protect it from a rain of blows. Seto just stood there in shock. How badly did Jou have it? It must have been so much worse for him.

/he thinks that I was going to hit him. By gods, he's scared of me. NO! No I have to fix this, this is my fault. I should not have stormed out of here like that!\

Seto slowly moved forward and with each step Jou curled in on him self more. Seto knelt down and slowly wrapped his arms around the cowering blond, and pulled him closely to his chest. Gently rocking the abused boy and softly petting his head; Seto murmured soft comfort and apologies to Jou.

"Shhh, hush now. . . . . Jou I would never raise a hand to you, I promise that you will never have to fear me. And I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have left you here like that. I should never have let myself become that upset. It is NOT you that I was mad at Jou, I doubt that I can ever be mad at you ever. I'm sorry Jou, that was very stupid, and cruel of me, you have nothing to be sorry for and you may ask what ever you want her. You can never ask too much of me, I can only give too little." Seto cooed hopping that Jou had not gotten hurt worse when he fell and when he threw him self in this corner.

"Hush now Jou, shhhhh, I'm not mad at you. Shhh." Jou continued to shake and the pain continued to throb from his broken body but his tears slowly calmed and he still clung to Seto as the taller brunette rocked him gently.

"I bet you hungry aren't you?" Seto said quietly. Jou nodded his head into Seto's chest; Seto's shirt was wet with the blonde's tears. Seto reached and with a grunt of effort grabbed the end of the damp rag that hung on the corner of the counter and brought it back to him. Tossing it lightly to get it to cover his hand he brought it up and gently wiped Jou's face clean of tears.


	4. Chapter 4

My

Puppy

By

Trio Spade

Seto laid Jou down on his king-sized bed in his room as Mokuba came bounding in. After getting Jou calmed down earlier and letting him take a nap while Seto found something that they could all eat for dinner; Seto had asked Jou if he was up to watching a movie with him and Mokuba in his room. Jou had shyly nodded his head and it was settled.

Propping a couple extra pillows behind Jou, Seto moved to the other side of the bed where, on the black painted night stand, sat two remotes, one of which he picked up and pressed a button. The elegant picture of a shiny, dark blue dragon hanging on the wall straight across from the bed blinked before switching to a random channel that at the moment had the news on. Jou blinked, was it a picture or a TV?

"It's kinda both, it's a flat screen television that when not in use shows a random picture that I have programmed onto it." Jou jumped slightly when Seto began to speak he had not realized that he had voiced his question.

"So it's like a computers screen-savor?" Jou asked curiously.

"Exactly." Seto nodded. He moved to a black lacquered, wood cabinet. Jou had to admit that Seto had a nice sense of décor, if it was a little on the dark side. A deep, dark blue paint adorn the walls with scattered pictures and wall hangings of dragons, crystals and the like. All the wood was lacquered black, some boasting thin silver trim. The carpet looked plush and very soft in a lovely blue-gray tone. The bed that he was now propped up on was a mix of black and dark blue pillow cases, the top coverlet was dark blue and what Jou could tell from the turned over edge, the sheets where black and shinny. Silk maybe? Jou would not have been surprised at the least.

Jou was startled slightly when the bed dipped slightly with something's weight. He looked up to see that Seto had set a small stack of DVD's on the bed. Seto looked carefully at Jou when he startled. After making sure that Jou was alright, Seto stretched out on his stomach on the bed so he faced Jou and Mokuba, who also stretched out on his stomach facing his brother.

"So we have a small selection for our viewing pleasure for tonight" Seto said lightly. Holding one up, he recited the title. " Blazing Saddles" he held up another, "Scooby Doo, Men in Black, an array of Ernest movies, and last but not least, The Bird Cage." Seto said with a smirk.

"Awww, Seto not The Bird Cage again!" Mokuba rasped out. Seto glared at Mokuba.

"Mokuba your not suppose to talk, you have to let your throat heal." Seto scolded then his forehead wrinkled slightly as his brows drew together. "And what might I ask is wrong with The Bird Cage? It's a great movie!" Mokuba just rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. Jou laughed quietly at the two. It was nice seeing them so relaxed. Seto looked over at Jou his expression light.

"Guess The Bird Cage is out of the question. So what will it be then?"

Jou shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. I've never seen any of 'em save for a couple of the Ernest movies. You'd be surprised at how hard Yami can laugh." Jou gave a small smile. Seto chuckled to himself at the thought of the ancient pharaoh losing himself to the laughter that only a good comedy could inflict.

"Then we shall just have to remedy that." Seto said as he look threw the assortment. He decided that they needed something else to introduce Jou to so he gathered up and moved back to the cabinet. He knew just the comedic actor to introduce Jou to. John Cleese. He scanned over his videos. Meaning of life? No, A Fish Called Wanda? No, Monty Python and the Holy Grail? No, Monty Python Flying Circus Vol.1? No, Monty Python Flying Circus Vol.2 no. . Ahhh here we go, Fierce Creatures, was a good one! He grabbed it showed it to the two waiting on his bed, then turned on his heal and put it in the player.

Seto hit the stop button on the DVD remote and turned to ask Jou if he had enjoyed the move only to find the delicate blond asleep along with Mokuba. Seto smiled gently, he carefully slipped out of bed and moved to the side that Mokuba was asleep on. He scooped up the young raven haired boy and carried him to his own room where he put him into bed. That was the easy part, the hard part was going to be moving Jou while he was still asleep.

The brunette walked quietly back into his room. He stopped at the edge of the bed closest to the soundly sleeping blond. How was he to do this gracefully? Seto brought one knee up to rest on the bed as he tried to gently scoop the pup up so he could take him to his room. It was all going smoothly till Jou started to whimper and cry gently.

Seto stopped his movements and switched into a sitting position. He gently shifted Jou into his lap and started to rock them softly. He gently cooed to try and calm the pained boy. Jou's casted arm wrapped around the millionaire while his only good appendage clung tightly to the soft silk of Seto's shirt. The brunette just continued to try and comfort the blond out of his nightmares. Jou shifted, mumbling in his sleep as he came awake slightly.

"Nggh, Seto don't leave. . . ." The blond mumbled as he drifted along in slumber.

Seto blinked several times before a soft smile graced his lips. So Jou didn't want to be left alone. Well he could take care of that. He stood up, still holding Jou to his chest, Seto turned down the blankets so he could cover the blond up. He gently laid the boy back down and carefully detached the sleeping blond from his shirt so he could go and change himself. Seto stood straight, wanting to crawl right back into bed with the blond at the sound of soft whimpers. Seto bent back down and whispered gently into Jou's ear.

"Shh, go to sleep my pup. You're safe, I'll be right back." Seto cooed. Jou sighed softly and snuggled back down into the soft sheets as Seto tucked him in.

Seto moved away from the bed and to his chest of draws where he pulled out a set of dark navy silk pajama pants. Normally he would only sleep in a pair of boxers if anything but seeing as he seemed to gain a guest tonight he slipped into the pajama bottoms. Silently he moved back to his bed, only stopping to contemplate his actions when he lifted the blankets on his side to crawl in. He decided that it was probably a good idea to wake Jou and see what he wanted to do.

The millionaire moved around the bed to where Jou laid. He sat on the edge of the bed before laying a gentle hand on the sleeping blonds shoulder. The said blond gave a sigh before turning over and curling best he could around the slim waist of the brunette. A small soft smile played on Seto's lips as he watched the boy he was slowly falling in love with take comfort in his presence. Though no matter how much he would love to have stayed like that Seto couldn't risk the blond waking and becoming hysterical over such an innocent thing that could still be taken so for out of grasp.

"Jou you need to wake up for a moment. I need to know where you want to sleep." Seto softly said.

"Mmmm, I 'ike it ri' 'ere" Jou mumbled in his sleep. Seto gave a soft sigh as he tried to move out of Jou's grasp. He soon gave up. It seemed that the blond was not willing to relinquish his security blanket just yet, and Seto, being the way he was, was not about to let the blond who had been abused and deprived of what seemed all of the simple pleasures not get this one.

Seto gave a soft chuckle before he carefully worked himself around in Jou's grasp so he could lie down. Once he was comfortable, Seto allowed Jou to curl up along his side in the safe confines of his warm embrace. It was at this time that Seto finally admitted to himself that he wished to make the blond his. Seto pulled the sheets up and covered them both in the warm coverlet. With out thought as he began to drift off into slumber, he bent his head down and laid a soft loving kiss on the blonds head just before sleep fully claimed him.

Jou shifted slightly as his mind began to wake. He didn't want to wake up. He was finally warm and felt safe so he decided to just continue to lie in this new warmth. The more he woke the more he remembered from the day before. Seto had been so gentle and caring with him. The millionaire had fixed a wonderful meal which left him feeling content and warm before taking him and Mokuba upstairs to watch a movie. It was at this that he felt a little bad, he couldn't remember what the movie was about. That meant he had fallen asleep during it.

Jou was beginning to wake a little more, allowing him to feel the dull throb of pain that seemed to just sizzle all through his body. He also noticed that he wasn't hugging a nice soft pillow. In fact he couldn't be hugging a nice soft pillow due to the fact that 1) pillows weren't firm and warm like the one his head currently was resting upon. 2) Pillows didn't have a relaxed thumping running threw them. 3) Pillows didn't hum a lullaby softly as it gently played with your hair.

All in all Jou was very aware of the fact that his 'pillow' was indeed not a pillow but apparently some one else's all together. That's when all the peaces slammed home together. He finally remembered what had happened last night. After he had fallen asleep during the movie with Mokuba, Seto had tried to wake him to see if he wanted to be moved back to his room to sleep but. .he. . .had. . And Seto. . Let. . .him. . . . . . . Ohhhhh.

Oh well, Seto seemed to be perfectly fine with it. It also seemed that the millionaire was perfectly content to have him lying atop of his chest as he was. So in relation to this new fact, Jou happily snuggled closer to the warmth, listing to the sound of the brunette's heart, the soft thrum of him humming, and the far off drivel of the news that apparently Seto was watching.

Jou didn't know how long he had been laying there when a soft knock came from the door. The hand that had been playing with his hair for the whole time came up and covered his ear. He could still hear Seto's voice through his chest but the sound of the door and whoever was talking to him was lost.

"I'm going to be taking some time off to make sure they recover properly."

". . ."

"No, I will be perfectly fine, I do not need any of their help."

". . . . "

"Yes I'm sure that Katsuya-sama will want to get in touch with his friends and I will see to it personally."

". . ."

"You're starting to annoy me."

". . . "

After a little while the hand slipped away from his ear and went back to his hair. It was at this time that Jou believed it to be appropriate to announce the fact that he was awake. That and curiosity was eating at him to ask who had just found it to be a bad idea to come to the millionaire's home and disturb his relaxation. So with a lion sized yawn he finally gave up his greedy claim to comfort and looked up at Seto, who in turn looked down at him surprisingly with a warm smile.

"You finally decided to stop faking sleep and come to the land of the living I see." Seto said gently with the hint of humor in his voice. Jou's blush burned lightly across his cheeks. So Seto knew he had been awake, yet he still allowed him to rest atop his chest. That confused Jou some what. He knew it was wrong for him to do so but the brunette didn't seem to mind at all.

"Sorry bout laying on ya, I just didn't want to move." Jou confessed as he laid his head back down.

"Mmm, you're still in pain, its perfectly expectable to not want to move when it hurts to do so." Seto said gently. Jou just gave a nod and continued to lie in the same spot. Seto was right, he was still in pain but that didn't explain why he didn't want to leave the millionaire's side so he just gave up on trying figuring it out and decided to watch TV with the brunette.

"Um. . -"

"Yes Jou, I've already checked on Mokuba, he is currently terrorizing the poor staff as we speak. The maid's shouldn't have given him all that ice cream." Seto said as he flipped the channel from the news to one of the movie stations. Jou gave a light chuckle. He had been worried that the brunette needed to get up and care for his brother with him stuck on top of him.

"So I take it this is the safe point?" Jou asked with a small smile. Seto chuckled.

"Yes this is. He'll be running around non-stop before crashing down for a nap like he always does when he has too many sweets."

With that quiet came and Seto snuggled down more into the soft pillows. He was happy that Jou seemed to be doing so well and was become more relaxed around him. They both were in need of some peace in their lives after all that had gone on in them and now seemed just the time to relax. That is till Jou shifted and gave an exasperated groan.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, looking down at the crown of golden blond on his chest. Jou blushed a rosy pink.

"I need to use the restroom." Jou stated shyly.

Seto chuckled softly as he carefully moved out from under Jou. He got out of bed and gave a grate stretch, giving Jou a splendid show as strong, tight muscle flexed and rippled under smooth creamy skin. Seto turned to face Jou, giving him a lazy warm smile before leaning in and scooping the blond up and taking him into the bathroom. He sat Jou down on the toilet before stepping out and letting the boy take care of himself.

Several months passed in this fashion, Seto caring for Jou and his brother while he took care of his business in his home office. Mokuba going back to normal after about four weeks. Jou was slowly healing and was happy to be in the Kaiba home safe from his father and at easy access to his friends. Seto had become so nice that it was scary at first but it soon became a quite welcomed change in the taller man.

Seto had called the Moto residence at the moment Jou mentioned that he missed his friends. He sent a limo to pick up the group of friends at the game shop and a chopper to surprise Jou with a visit from his sister. All in all it had been a long tiring day as Seto kept a sharp eye on the blond as he told the gang what had happened and how Seto 'rescued' him. He did not want the blond to over tax himself. It had been about 10:30 when Seto had sent every one home saying that they could visit Jou the next afternoon.

Another change that had hard set its self into Seto's routine was Jou sleeping with him. Granted that after the first night the blond had tried to sleep by himself but nightmares would cause the blond boy to cry out harshly in his sleep. Each time this would happen, Seto would race like a bat out of hell to see what was wrong with his pup. He would gently wake Jou and calm him down, Jou in turn would fall asleep clutching to the brunette, who could not bear to see the blond suffer. He would scoop up the healing body and take him back to the millionaire's room. After about a week of Jou waking up in Seto's room, he gave up and just started staying there at night. No nightmare ever disturbed his rest in the strong embrace that Seto kept locked around him at night.

Seto stepped out of the limo and retrieved the wheelchair form the trunk before taking it to the open car door. He bent back in and pulled Jou out before setting the blond into it. Jou gave a yawn as he scratched his wrist. Seto was bringing him back to the hospital for a final check up and to have the cast removed.

"Man I can't wait to be free of all this plaster!" Jou grind. Seto gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes pup, I know it will be, but you need to take it slow in the beginning and let all of your muscles re-grow. And that means no over doing it."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Ok Trio here, I'm sorry this chap ended so sucky but I lost all thought towards the end so I decided to stop here before I really crapped this story over.

Well as always R&R!

Latter my lovelies!


End file.
